It is known to manufacture bearings from single crystal alumina by reducing the volume of a rough blank. However, once a first face is machined to form a first functional element, it becomes very difficult to form a second functional element on another face because of the fragility caused by machining the first face.
Hence, even with a second functional element on another face which is geometrically limited, the scrap rate is too high.